Loki's Little Sister
by Julie-Baka
Summary: A cute fanfiction about Loki and Thor having a little sister.
1. Chapter 1: Adelaide

Loki could remember the first time he saw her. The day she was born he and Thor had been taken to see her; their new baby sister.

Loki could remember holding her for the first time. In fact, he held her before Thor did. Thor had little interest in his newborn sister. When their mother asked Thor if he wanted to hold her he shook his head and pushed Loki in front of him, claiming that Loki wanted to hold her. In reality, Loki didn't want to hold her either, but he didn't refuse. He accepted her with a look of uncertainty on his face.

It was only as he was cradling her tiny sleeping body in his arms that it finally hit him; this was his baby sister. Loki wasn't the youngest child anymore. He was an older brother.

He stared at her, not sure how to respond to this realization. That's when her eyes fluttered open and her big blue eyes met his green eyes. She didn't cry or squirm like most babies do when they're disturbed from their sleep; she just stared right into his eyes.

He smiled in response.

"What is her name?" Loki asked.

"Her name is Adelaide." His mother replied.

Adelaide was Loki's baby sister; and he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2: First Word

Even though she and Loki were farther apart in age than he was with Thor, Loki grew close to his little sister. When she was still an infant Loki would often follow his mother around just so that he could look at his little sister, and when Adelaide got older, Loki began sneaking away in the evenings so that he could read to her as she slept. By the time she became old enough to stand and walk on her own, she had begun to look forward to seeing Loki. Every time he would walk into the room, she would stand up and begin laughing and bouncy up and down in excitement; her big blue eyes sparkling and her blonde curls bouncy with her.

Even though she looked like everyone else in his family except him, it was soon apparent that she acted very different. By the time Adelaide had reached the age that she should have been talking, she had barely even _tried_ to form words. Their mother, their father, and even Thor tried their hardest to get her to say something. Anything. But all she did was stare at them wide-eyed with her head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. Soon it got to the point that even Loki was getting concerned. He had read to her so many times, so why didn't she even attempt to speak?

It wasn't until she was a young child that she finally spoke her first word.

Loki was going somewhere with Thor, and Adelaide had attempted to follow. Thor didn't want his little sister tagging along, so he had gotten their mother to take her away. As usual, Adelaide whined and whimpered in protest as she was being lead away by Frigga; but something different happened that day. As Loki turned to follow Thor, he heard the tiniest voice.

"Loki!"

Both he and Thor turned around, only to see Adelaide facing them and their mother looking at Adelaide in surprise.

Just as the three of them wondered if Adelaide had actually spoken, she reached out one hand, pointed at Loki, and then looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Loki…" Adelaide said in a tiny pleading voice.

Their mother and Thor looked from Adelaide to Loki in obvious shock.

Adelaide's first word that she had ever spoken was Loki's name.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

After that day, Adelaide began to speak, but not _to_ anyone; or at least not directly. She was unusually shy and quiet for an Asgardian; especially an Asgardian child of her age.

She barely even said anything to her own parents. Loki was the only one that could convince her to say anything, but even then it was just a whisper. He often had to pass on what she would whisper to him. If Loki wasn't around then she wouldn't want to speak at all, and if she had to speak she would just look down at the floor and mumble.

To make matters worse, she was completely terrified of loud noises. Any suddenly loud noise made her hide behind Frigga or run to Loki for protection; thunder, something falling to the floor, a door slamming shut, even Odin or Thor yelling.

She never cried. She just ran.

Adelaide was very fearful. There was no rational reason why; she just was.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Frigga often said to her.

Though her mother's words were reassuring for a moment, Adelaide's reactions remained the same.

There was no doubt that Adelaide was a strange child. She didn't want to play with the other children and she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Adelaide would often just stand around and quietly watch people go about there daily business. She wouldn't really go anywhere unless she was told to follow someone or unless she became startled by something.

Yes, the whole family was concerned about her; but Loki was especially concerned, and eventually he had taken it upon himself to keep her entertained.

"Adelaide?" Loki asked her one day. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Adelaide looked at Loki with her big blue eyes, nodded, and took his hand as he led her away.


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

Loki soon became very protective of his fearful little sister. He didn't want anyone or anything to upset her in any way. If something did upset her, then he would be there to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

One night Loki was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly awoke to the sound of his door opening and then shutting again. He was too tired to question it at the moment, but before he could fall back asleep he heard somebody whispering his name.

"Loki…"

He opened his eyes only to see his little sister standing next to his bed.

"Adelaide…what do you want?" Loki mumbled, clearly not happy to be woken up.

"I…I had a nightmare…" Adelaide whimpered. "Can I sleep in here, brother? Please?"

Despite how much he cared about her, Loki didn't really want his little sister sleeping in his room. What normal older sibling would? But he didn't want to upset her more by turning her away, nor did he want to walk her back to her room and sit with her until she fell asleep.

"Fine, but only this once." Loki sighed.

Adelaide nodded.

Loki moved over and Adelaide quickly crawled into bed with him.

"Goodnight Loki…" Adelaide said quietly before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Adelaide…" Loki replied before falling asleep himself.

Despite Loki saying that this would be the only time he would let Adelaide sleep in his room, it wasn't.

Adelaide began to rely on Loki for protection more than her own parents. While most children would probably go to their parents for comfort during a thunderstorm or after a nightmare, Adelaide would go to Loki.

And Loki never turned Adelaide away.


	5. Chapter 5: Teacher

Over the years Loki and Adelaide developed a very close bond.

On warm sunny days, the two could often be found in the garden. Loki would be reading to Adelaide, and Adelaide would be listening carefully to every word.

Adelaide loved stories.

She could listen to Loki read for hours. Unlike other children her age, she didn't feel the need to get up and wander away.

One day while Loki was reading to her, Adelaide stopped him suddenly.

"Brother? Could you teach me how to read?" Adelaide asked.

"Of course." Loki replied.

From that day on, Loki became Adelaide's teacher.

Adelaide was a little slow, just like how she had been with talking. Her "lessons" mostly just involved her sitting in Loki's lap and following along with what he read. Occasionally she would attempt to read on her own, but that mostly consisted of her pointing to a word and asking Loki, "What does this one say?" And after Loki replied, she'd just say "Oh."

It was frustrating at times, but Loki never let Adelaide see his frustration.

Adelaide was, after all, very young to be learning how to read; but she was determined to learn. And Loki was happy to teach her.


	6. Chapter 6: Loki's Little Shadow

Adelaide had become Loki's little shadow. She did everything with Loki.

She read with him, practiced magic with him, and even managed to get into trouble with him on a few occasions.

For Loki it was sometimes a little annoying to have his little sister following him everywhere, but he never got mad at her for it. In fact, as annoying as it was sometimes, Loki enjoyed having Adelaide following him around. It was nice to have somebody that looked up to him.

Adelaide wasn't being overshadowed by Loki; she_ was_ his shadow. She _chose_ to be his shadow.

Adelaide wanted nothing more than to be just like her favorite big brother.


	7. Chapter 7: Growing Up

As Adelaide got older she was still very much reliant on Loki, but she had started to come out of her shell a bit. Though she was still quiet, she was able to speak to others directly without Loki being around her. Soon she didn't feel the need to sleep in Loki's room if she was scared; loud noises and nightmares no longer terrified her as much as they did before.

By this point in her life, she had learned how to read. The only thing Loki really helped teach her was magic; which Adelaide seemed to learn quicker than she had learned to talk or read.

Though Adelaide was becoming independent, she and Loki were still as close as ever. Loki still loved his little sister as much as he did the day she was born. He was always there to comfort her if she ever became upset.

One day Adelaide had come to Loki, crying. She didn't tell him why she was upset. This was only one of the few times that he ever saw Adelaide actually cry. He just tried to comfort her as best he could until she finally calmed down.

"Loki…promise me that you will not ever leave me alone…" Adelaide said quietly. "Promise me that you will always be there as both a brother and a friend to me …"

Loki wasn't sure why Adelaide was saying this, but Loki figured it would be best not to ask. He didn't want to upset her further.

"I swear to you, I will not ever leave you alone." Loki promised.

Adelaide gave him a small smile. "Thank you, brother."


	8. Chapter 8: Adelaide and Her Brothers

**_Author's__ Note:_****_ I was just informed that this there was an issue with this chapter and the ones after. I'm not sure what happened to the format of this chapter and the chapters after, but it shou_ld be fixed now. Very sorry about that.**

* * *

Adelaide stood with Loki at Thor's coronation. She knew Loki wasn't happy about it. To be honest neither was she, but not for the same reason Loki was. She just wasn't a fan of crowds of loud people. Even though Adelaide was past the point of running away, the cheers that echoed around her were making her a bit nervous.

Adelaide anxiously shifted from one foot to the other. Loki had noticed how uneasy she was.

"It will be over soon." Loki reassured.

"Not soon enough…" Adelaide mumbled.

The room finally fell silent as Odin began talking.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn." Odin began.

As Odin continued speaking, Adelaide and Loki glanced at each other knowing they both agreed that even though Thor may be first born, he was definitely not mature enough to be king. The two of them had discussed the topic multiple times within the past few weeks; when Thor wasn't around of course. But Adelaide knew nothing of Loki's plan. He had made sure of it. It's not that he didn't trust his little sister to keep a secret; he just didn't want her to be put in any danger.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked Thor.

"I swear." Thor answered.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!"

Loki and Adelaide both knew those were empty promises.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" Odin paused suddenly.

Something was wrong.

"Frost giants..." Odin said.

Odin, Thor, and Loki rushed off to the weapons vault. Adelaide, knowing that it could possibly be dangerous to follow, stayed behind with Frigga.

As they entered the weapons vault, they stared in shocked at the sight before them. Ice was strewn about the floor along with the bodies of the guards and the remains of the frost giants.

Loki found himself feeling relieved that Adelaide hadn't followed him to the vault. This sight would have surely frightened her.

**"**The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor said.

"They have paid, with their lives." Odin replied. "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor questioned. "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"They didn't." Odin interrupted.

"Well, I want to know why!" Thor demanded.

Loki knew that Thor's tempter was getting the better of him. This most likely would lead to an argument between Thor and Odin; something that would have unsettled Adelaide if she had followed.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin explained.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor interjected. "They know you are vulnerable!"

"What action would you take?"

**"**March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again."

**"**You're thinking only as a warrior."

**"**This was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

**"**We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

Loki looked from Odin to Thor, eyebrow raised. Usually Odin would have lost his temper with Thor by now.

**"**As King of Asgard-" Odin interrupted Thor.

"But you're not king!" Odin snapped, finally losing hit temper with Thor. "Not yet."

Loki knew that Thor had pushed this as far as he can; and thankfully, Thor did too because he didn't try to argue any more as Odin began to leave the vault. Thor stormed off shortly after.

Loki's plan had worked; he had delayed the event for the time being and hopefully made Odin recognize that Thor wasn't ready for the throne yet. Feeling content with how things went, Loki walked out of the vault and went off to make sure that Adelaide was still alright. However, as he made his way through the corridors he heard an extremely loud crash come from the direction of the banquet hall. Loki couldn't help but think that Thor was the cause of the racket. He let out a bit of an exhausted sigh and went off to investigate the noise. Sure enough, it was indeed Thor's doing. Concealing himself behind a pillar Loki saw that in anger and frustration Thor had overturned one of the massive tables.

Thor made his way to the opposite end of the banquet hall and sat down on the steps nearby the pillar Loki was behind. Feeling that he should probably talk some sense into his brother, Loki calmly moved towards him and sat down next to him.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, Brother." Thor grumbled. "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come." Loki said simply. "In time."

Just then Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg entered the hall; stopping as soon as they saw the overturned table.

"What's this?" Volstagg asked.

Loki glanced over at them, wondering for a moment if Adelaide had come with them. Not seeing her among the group, he turned his attention back to Thor.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything." Loki falsely admitted in a hushed tone as an attempt to lighten Thor's mood. "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly." Thor said.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father." Loki added. He didn't want Thor to get any ideas from this.

Thor looked over at him with a gleam in his eyes. Thor had a really stupid idea. Loki could guess what he was thinking and quickly grew concerned.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I know that look." Loki said quickly as Thor got up from where he was sitting.

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor said sternly, turning to Loki.

"Thor, it's madness." Loki tried in vain to keep Thor from doing something impulsive.

The group had heard Loki and was now looking at him and Thor.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked curiously.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor answered.

At that moment Loki saw Adelaide hesitantly walk into the banquet hall, clearly concerned with what she just heard. He just prayed that she wouldn't get involved with this.

"What? This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god." Fandral reasoned. "This is Jotunheim."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket." Thor said. "We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif snapped.

Thor just smiled.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?" He asked enthusiastically, making his way to the group. "Fandral, Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did." Hogun admitted.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked.

"You did." Volstagg admitted.

"Yes!" Thor turned to Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did." Sif said without missing a beat.

"True, but I supported you, Sif." Thor added quickly before turning back to the others. "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

Adelaide had a look of concern on her face as she stepped forward.

"Thor, please think about this. It is dangerous. Of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you absolutely should not break." Adelaide objected nervously. "You could be wounded, or worse, killed. And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, Father will!"

"Adelaide, not once have you left this realm." Thor argued. "You have not experienced any sort of danger before. How would you know what real danger is?"

"I have gathered more knowledge of dangers from my readings than you have ever gathered through your travels outside of this realm!"

"Then why don't you put your knowledge to the test."

"How so?"

"You are coming with me."

"What!?" Loki stood up, startled by Thor's impulsive idea. It was bad enough that Thor was going to drag his friends and Loki into this, but at least they were somewhat experienced if put into the line of battle. Adelaide had not once been outside of Asgard, let alone in the line of battle.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" Adelaide backed up a bit. "Thor, I refuse to be pulled into this!"

"Come on. You're not going to let Loki and me take all the glory, are you?" Thor asked.

"I do not care about glory!" Adelaide snapped. "I do not want glory!"

"How do you know what you do not want, if you have never had it before?"

Adelaide couldn't think up a good response to this and just glared at the floor in frustration.

"Then it has been decided!" Thor announced to the others triumphantly. "My sister shall be joining us!"

The others exchanged concerned looks, realizing there's no convincing him otherwise.

While everyone left to get ready for their journey, Loki slipped away from the group to speak to Adelaide.

"Adelaide, before we leave for Jotunheim you must go and tell a guard to inform Father of what Thor is doing." Loki said, clearly concerned for Adelaide's safety. "With any luck, we will be stopped before we are able to reach Jotunheim. But if we do reach Jotunheim, then I want you to stay close to me at all times. I swear I will protect you. You will not be injured on this journey as long as you stay at my side."

Adelaide nodded in understanding before going to tell a guard.

Loki rejoined the group followed soon by Adelaide as Thor led them onward. They road on horseback across the Rainbow Bridge, and dismounted once they reached Heimdall's Observatory.

"You leave this to me." Loki said to Thor as he stepped forward to Heimdall. "Good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"You think you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken…"

"Enough!" Thor interjected, stepping in front of Loki. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." Heimdall said, staring him down. "I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor ordered before walking past Heimdall. The group followed behind him.

Loki felt frustrated. Why wasn't the guard here yet?

"What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg taunted as he walked past Loki.

Thor and the others entered the observatory. Heimdall inserted his sword into the control panel, and the Observatory began to make a loud noise as it started up. Adelaide jumped a bit at the sound, reminding Loki that his little sister had never even been inside the observatory before and didn't know what to expect.

"Do not worry." Loki said quietly to Adelaide, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Adelaide just gave Loki a nervous look in response.

"Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper." Heimdall informed. "If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

Loki felt Adelaide tense up at the warning.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it**." **Heimdall answered.

Loki looked at Adelaide who was almost petrified with fear.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor joked.

"None do." Heimdall said.

Loki half-glared at Thor. How could he make jokes at something like this? How could he not take any of this seriously? How could he not understand the danger in which he was putting everyone in?

In an instant, they were all jerked off the platform and inside the vortex and touched down in Jotunheim. Thor and the others stared at the frozen wasteland before them.

Adelaide shivered a bit at the sudden cold. Loki looked around, anxious.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun said.

"Let's move." Thor said, ignoring Hogun's comment and heading off. Reluctantly, the others followed.

"Remember. Stay by my side." Loki whispered to Adelaide.

Adelaide nodded and inched bit closer to Loki as they began walking.

They had walked for quite a while and hadn't seen a single Frost Giant yet.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor said as he continued to lead everyone onward.

Finally they came to a stop at a large structure.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A cold voice said.

Thor and the others turned towards the source of the voice and saw Laufey sitting on his throne, hidden in the shadows with a group of other Jotuns near by.

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor said, boldly.

"We know who you are." Laufey said.

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey stood from his throne suddenly.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" Laufey hissed. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery." Thor snapped.

Ice armor began form on the Jotuns' bodies. Adelaide stepped behind Loki, wide-eyed with fear. Seeing how unsettled Adelaide was, Loki walked over to Thor, hoping that he could convince him to go back to Asgard without causing anymore trouble.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki said quietly.

"Know your place, Brother." Thor snapped, pushing Loki back a bit.

"You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey warned, stepping towards them. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor just glared.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said, speaking up for Thor.

Thor looked at Loki and then back at Laufey, staring Laufey down for a bit longer.

"Come on, Brother." Loki said as he turned to leave. Thor reluctantly followed.

Adelaide breathed a sigh of relief and followed Loki.

"Run back home, little princess." A Frost Giant nearby muttered under his breath.

Thor stopped in his tracks.

"Damn." Both Loki and Adelaide muttered. They both knew what was coming.

Thor swung his hammer and knocked the Jotun into a wall.

"Next?" Thor asked with a cocky grin before swinging at another Frost Giant.

The other Asgardians drew their weapons and began fighting.

Loki armed himself with a dagger and stepped in front of a now very frightened Adelaide, trying to protect her from becoming a target.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor taunted after taking out another Jotun, clearly enjoying the fight. This caused more Jotuns to come at him. Thor grinned. "That's more like it!"

Loki and Adelaide backed away from an approaching Jotun, only to find themselves right on the edge of a deep crevasse. In one swift motion Loki pushed Adelaide off to the side as the Frost Giant came at him.

"Loki!" Adelaide gasped as the Jotun lunged at him, only to see the Jotun pass right through him and fall into the crevasse.

Adelaide smirked a bit, seeing that it was just an illusion. The real Loki came out from behind a structure, made the Loki illusion disappear, helped Adelaide to her feet, and turned back to the battle.

A Jotun grabbed Volstagg's bare arm, causing severe frostbite. He yelled out in pain and head-butted the Frost Giant away.

**"**Don't let them touch you!" He yelled out to the other Asgardians.

Loki saw another Jotun heading his way. He quickly turned to Adelaide and moved her behind the structure he had been hiding behind.

"Stay here." He commanded before running at the Jotun with a dagger in hand.

Loki stabbed the Frost Giant in the stomach, but at the same time he grabbed Loki's arm. Loki looks at his arm, expecting pain. But instead of the blackness of necrotizing frostbite, Loki's arm painlessly began to turn blue. Both Loki and the Frost Giant stared at it, confused. The Frost Giant looked at Loki and Loki took advantage of the distraction and stabbed him in the chest. He looked back at his arm, which was now turning back to normal skin color. The phenomenon worried him, but he would deal with it later. Right now he had to get back to Adelaide. He raced back to the structure where she was. Immediately she saw that something was bothering Loki.

"Loki, is something wrong?" Adelaide asked. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing is wrong." Loki lied. "I am alright. Just stay close to me."

Fandral just finished taking out another Jotun, but as he turned around he was impaled by sharp ice spikes. Loki threw a dagger at the Frost Giant who caused the spikes.

"Thor!" Sif called out, noticing that Fandral was wounded.

Thor continued fighting.

Loki turned to his brother.

"We must go!" Loki yelled.

"Then go!" Thor yelled back as he continued to fight.

Suddenly the ice began to crack, revealing a terrifying creature.

"Run!" Volstagg yelled.

But Thor ignored him and continued fighting while the rest of the group ran off, the creature perusing them. Soon the group was cornered at the edge of the Bifrost landing site. They yelled for Heimdall to open the bridge, but there was no response. Suddenly the creature that had been perusing them rose from the edge of the cliff by the landing site. Everyone stared in fear, but then Thor flew in with his hammer, killing the creature and knocking it off the edge of the cliff. He turned around only to see that now they were surrounded by hundreds of Frost Giants who immediately came at them.

Just when they thought they were as good as dead. A hole in the sky opened up, and the Bifrost blasted down Odin.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor yelled to Odin.

"Silence!" Odin snapped back.

Laufey approached Odin.

"Allfather. You look weary." Laufey said, sizing up Odin.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin said assertively.

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came For. War and death."

"So be it."

Without warning, Laufey formed an ice blade at the end of his arm and swung at Odin, but before it could hit him the Bifrost opened and transported the Asgardians back to the observatory.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded, frustrated.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin scolded. "It is bad enough that you took your sister outside of Asgard without a proper way to defend herself!"

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin snapped at Thor before turning to Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg who were supporting a badly wounded Fandral. "Get him to the healing room! Now!"

Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun hurried to help Fandral out of the room.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act." Thor continued to argue. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

Loki looked at Adelaide who was partially hiding behind him, clearly shaken from her experience. The only one that Thor brought fear to was his own sister.

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership." Odin responded. "You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us." Thor snapped. "The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

**"**And you are an old man and a fool!"

The whole room fell quiet. Adelaide and Loki both stared in shock.

"Yes. I was a fool to think you were ready." Odin said finally.

Loki and Adelaide both stepped forward, fearing what Odin would do to Thor.

"Father-" They both were interrupted by Odin practically growling at them.

Loki and Adelaide backed away startled as their father turned back to Thor.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King." Odin began, seriously. "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!"

Odin plunged his spear into control panel, creating a portal behind Thor. Adelaide once again was startled by the sound of the observatory starting up.

Odin turned angrily to Thor and began shouting at him. During this, Loki and Adelaide just exchanged a concerned look. They wanted to leave or to at least say something, but they both new that they couldn't risk directing any of their father's anger towards them. Adelaide hated it when Odin and Thor yelled. After this experience, Loki wouldn't blame Adelaide if she decided never to leave Asgard again.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder as Thor was hurled backwards into the vortex behind him. Loki looked at Odin in shock and rushed over to the vortex, Adelaide following closely behind. They watched as Odin threw Thor's hammer into the vortex.

This was serious.


	9. Chapter 9: Loki's Secret

Loki, Adelaide, Sif, and the Warriors three sat in the healing room, still shocked from the day's events.

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him." Sif said quietly.

"You cannot say we hadn't tried to prevent him from leaving." Adelaide added. Her voice was quiet and slighting quivering. She was definitely the most shaken one out of all of them. "We all tried."

"At least he's only banished, not dead." Fandral said. "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

Loki didn't contribute to their conversation. His mind was somewhere else. He stood near the back of the room, staring at his own arm, where the Frost Giant's touch had turned his skin blue. Though his skin was its normal color at the moment, he couldn't help but wonder about what had happened.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked.

Loki looked up at Adelaide. He didn't want her to take the blame. It was, after all, him who had told her to tell the guard.

"I-" Adelaide began.

"I told him…" Loki interrupted her. Everyone including Adelaide looked at Loki, surprised.

"What?" Fandral asked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." Loki replied. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reach Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg asked in disbelief.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's." Loki argued. "I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

That last part was the truth. He didn't know. Yes, he knew Thor would be in a huge amount of trouble; but he had no idea that Thor's punishment would involve banishment.

"Loki." Sif said, getting up from her seat. "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

**"**And if I do, then what?" Loki hissed. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?"

Loki left the room, frustrated. Even if Thor's banishment was an extreme punishment, that didn't mean that Thor was in any way innocent of the crimes he had committed. Was Loki the only one who could see this?

"Loki has a point." Loki heard Adelaide say as he was leaving the room.

No, Loki wasn't the only one who could see this. Adelaide could too. That knowledge gave Loki at least a little bit of comfort as walked away from the room.

"He may speak about the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif argued in a hushed tone, once Loki was gone.

"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives." Volstagg said.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin." Hogun added ominously.

"What are you suggesting!?" Adelaide asked; feeling affronted.

**"**A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

"You are suggesting that Loki caused this!?"

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandral added, agreeing with Adelaide.

Meanwhile, Loki headed into the weapons vault. He saw the Casket of Ancient Winters sitting on its stand. There was something he had to test. He walked over to it slowly and hesitantly reached out to it. Did he really want to see what would happen? Did he really want to know what was wrong with him? Would he regret this?

Loki took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then lifted the casket from its stand. As he did so, his hands began to turn blue. All he could do was stare in shock as the blueness spread across his body.

**"**Stop!" Odin's voice came from behind Loki.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked quietly without turning around.

"No." Odin replied.

"What am I?" Loki asked as he set the casket back on the stand.

"You're my son."

Loki turned to look at Odin. Loki's skin was completely blue, but quickly returning to its normal color.

"What more than that?" Loki asked as he walked towards Odin. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Loki stopped in front of Odin, sizing him up.

"No." Odin admitted. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son." Loki is shocked by the revelation as he desperately struggled to make sense of it all.

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

**"**You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin didn't answer.

**"**Tell me!" Loki demanded, overcome with emotion.

**"**I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace. Through you." Odin answered.

"What?" Loki asked, holding back tears.

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." Loki came to the realization that all his life he was just a tool to Odin.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

**"**You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What? Because I...I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"No, no." Odin sat down on the stairs.

Loki thought of Adelaide. The little sister he loved since her birth wasn't actually his sister. She wasn't even actually related to him. She had learned to feel safe around him, but she didn't know what he really was. How would she react to learning this? How would she feel about him; would she fear him if she ever found out?

"You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to 'love' me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

As Loki began to leave, Odin reached towards him and then suddenly became limp.

Loki became shocked and kneeled down to him, unsure of what to do.

**"**Guards!" Loki called out. "Guards, please, help!"

Two guards rushed in and Loki got up and backed away, letting the guards handle the situation. Questions were still racing through his head. The one that came up the most was about Adelaide. Should Loki tell her what he really was?

No. He had to keep her from finding out. He didn't want to lose the one person who ever looked up to him and believed in him. He had to keep this a secret.


	10. Chapter 10: Sisterly Support

Sif and the Warriors Three hurried towards the Throne Room, Adelaide following behind them.

"He will not listen!" Adelaide argued. "Thor needs to serve his punishment!"

The others ignored her as they entered the Throne Room with their heads bowed.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." Sif started.

As they raised their heads Sif and the others became shocked at the sight before them. They didn't see Odin on the throne, but Loki instead.

"My friends." Loki greeted.

"Loki?" Adelaide asked, surprised.

"What happened to Odin?" Fandral asked.

"Loki, is Father alright?" Adelaide worried.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep." Loki answered. "Mother fears he may never awaken again."

"We would speak with her." Sif said.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." Loki stood up from the throne and looked down at the group. "Your king."

Sif and the Warriors Three exchange a look while Adelaide continued to stare up at Loki.

"My king, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif said calmly.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last." Loki replied. "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Sif stood up in anger, not liking any of this. Fandral and Hogun held her back.

"Yes, of course." Fandral said to Loki.

"Good." Loki said. "Then you will wait for my word."

"If I may beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider…" Volstagg started.

"We're done!" Loki said assertively.

Sif and the Warriors Three exchanged a look before they turned and exited the room.

Loki stared after them for a bit and then looked to Adelaide, who was still standing in the room.

"What is that you needed Adelaide?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, Brother." Adelaide shook her head. "I had just come with the others. I was attempting to reason with them."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Is it wrong to want to be in the presence of my favorite older brother?" Adelaide asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loki felt a sudden twinge of sadness. If she knew what he was…no! He couldn't think about it. He had to stay composed.

He sat back down on the throne.

Adelaide walked up to him and sat down on one of the arms of the throne. The two were quiet for a few moments.

"I want to thank you for protecting me in Jotunheim." Adelaide said. "You intentionally put your life in danger in order to protect mine. Brother, if there is anything I can do-"

"Adelaide." Loki interrupted. "I swore that I would always be here for you. If keeping my word means putting my life on the line in order to protect you, then I will."

She smiled at him. Her big blue eyes were as bright as ever.

"I should probably check on how Mother is doing." Adelaide said as she got up from the arm of the throne. As she walked out of the room, she stopped and looked back at him. "You know…you truly look like a king."

Loki smirked. Adelaide smiled in response before leaving the Throne Room.


	11. Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets

Loki entered Odin's chambers once he knew for sure that Adelaide had left. He needed to have a word with his mother. He sat at Odin's side, across from Frigga. Odin lay in his bed, looking pale and lifeless.

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki said quietly.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear..." Frigga's sentence trailed off.

"How long will it last?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked, breaking the silence.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Frigga answered. "You are our son, Loki, and we, your family.

Loki took this in and glanced down at Odin. At that moment, another question popped into Loki's mind.

"What did you tell Adelaide while she was in here?" Loki asked Frigga, slightly afraid of what her answer would be. "Did you inform her about…me?"

"No. I did not." Frigga answered. "I assumed you would want to be the one to inform her."

Loki felt slightly relieved that Frigga hadn't said anything to Adelaide, but he wondered how long he would be able to keep this secret from her.

Frigga saw the concerned look on his face.

"Loki, your sister loves you. She has always loved you." Frigga said, reassuringly. "Adelaide will not love you any less for telling her."

"I will tell her…eventually…" Loki lied. He didn't plan on telling Adelaide at all.

There was another moment of silence between Loki and Frigga.

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us." Frigga said finally. "And your brother."

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki looked to Frigga, concerned.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does."

Loki just sat there, uncertain how to react, uncertain how he really felt. He wanted to believe that Adelaide would accept him if she were to find out that he was a Frost Giant, but he didn't want to take the chance. He could never tell her the truth.


	12. Chapter 12: Lies

Down on Earth Thor sat in a chair in a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell, staring forward blankly. Coulson stood across from him.

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops. That's hurtful." Coulson said. "In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training?"

Thor sat silently.

"Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? No, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa?"

Thor still didn't answer. Coulson continued his interrogation.

"Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you."

Coulson waited for a response, but got none.

"Who are you?" Coulson asked.

Thor continued to stay silent.

"One way or another, we find out what we need to know. We're good at that."

At that moment, somebody paged Coulson.

"Don't go anywhere." Coulson said before leaving the room.

Thor looked up, shocked to find Loki standing there, dressed in Midgardian attire.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"I had to see you." Loki replied calmly.

"What's happened? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father-"

"Father is dead." Loki interrupted.

"What?" Thor stared at him, stunned.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear."

The implications of Loki's words dawned on Thor; he was responsible for his father's death.

"You mustn't blame yourself." Loki said, consolingly. "I know that you loved him. Adelaide and I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen."

"How is Adelaide?"

"Adelaide is deeply upset. Nobody has been able to console her. Recently she has begun to blame you for his death and denies that you are her brother. I tried to encourage her to come with me to see you, but she wants nothing to do with you. It doesn't help that she still has not forgiven you for taking her to Jotunheim and putting her life in danger."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Thor couldn't believe it. His father was dead, and his sister wanted nothing to do with him.

"It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it." Loki said, breaking the silence. "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?" Thor asked, holding back tears.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way-"

"And Mother has forbidden your return." Loki interrupted.

"This is goodbye, Brother. I'm so sorry."

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell." Loki said, before turning away.

Loki's lie had worked. Though he did feel slightly bad about telling such an extreme lie, he had something to prove to Odin and this lie would keep Thor from interfering with his plans. As a plus, now if Adelaide were to ever find out about what he really was, then Thor wouldn't be around for her to favor instead of Loki; and that makes one less thing for Loki to worry about.


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

Loki felt apprehensive as he walked alone across the icy surface of Jotunheim. He hadn't told Adelaide where he was going, partially because he didn't want to worry her. Thankfully, he had managed to avoid her when he was leaving the palace, so she couldn't question where he was going and why. Soon Loki reached Laufey's temple and entered. It was dark, but not so much that he couldn't see the Frost Giant guards surrounding him on all sides. Laufey didn't even move from where he sat.

"Kill him." Laufey commanded.

"After all I've done for you?" Loki asked, standing his ground.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

"That was just a bit of fun, really." Loki said with a smirk. "To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"I will hear you." Laufey said, intrigued.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."

Laufey studied Loki's face, sizing him up.

"Why not kill him yourself?" He asked.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you…"

Intrigued, Laufey stood from his throne.

"…and you can return Jotunheim to all its…uh…" Loki searched for the right word, not wanting to offend the Frost Giants; "…glory."

"I…accept." Laufey said.

Loki left Jotunheim and emerged out of the Bifrost back on Asgard, only to see Heimdall looking at him suspiciously.

"What troubles you, Gatekeeper?" Loki asked.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you nor hear you." Heimdall replied. "You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants who entered this realm."

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service."

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see."

"You have great power, Heimdall." Loki smirked, sizing him up. "Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my king and I am sworn to obey him."

"He _was_ your king and you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

Heimdall stayed silent for a few moments.

"Yes." He answered finally.

"Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done."

With that, Loki walked out of the Observatory. Heimdall just stared after him.

Loki reached the palace only to be spotted by a worried-looking Adelaide.

"Loki, where were you?" Adelaide asked. "I had not seen you all day and no one could tell me where you were!"

"I was just having a word with Heimdall." Loki lied. "Did you need me for something?"

"Well, no. I had just wanted to talk to you. Since you became king, you have not spoken to me as often."

"I have been busy. You know what damage Thor has done."

"I know, but maybe I can assist you with undoing his damage. I do not have much else to do."

"Adelaide, it is better for not to get involved. You must understand that it is for your safety."

"Yes…I understand…"

Adelaide looked disappointed. It was almost painful for Loki to have to turn her away. He knew she didn't have any other friends of her own. Sif and the Warriors Three weren't her friends; she had only been around them because Loki and Thor were. Otherwise, she would have stayed around Frigga. But since Frigga was refusing to leave Odin's side, that wasn't an option for Adelaide. Under any other circumstances, Loki would have gladly let Adelaide help, even if there was nothing for her to help with. But right now, there was too much of a chance that Adelaide could find out about what he really was. Loki just couldn't let that happen.


	14. Chapter 14: Treason

Loki stood on a balcony of the palace, surveying his kingdom, when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned as saw Adelaide running towards him, out of breath.

"Loki!" Adelaide gasped stopping in from of him. "I just witnessed Sif and the Warriors Three heading for the Bifrost! I think they are going to find Thor! Look!" Adelaide pointed behind Loki.

Loki turned only to see light streaming from Heimdall's Observatory.

"I rushed to tell you as quickly as I could, brother. I am sorry I was not able to tell you sooner." Adelaide apologized.

"Do not worry, Adelaide." Loki said, reassuringly. "It is not like they will succeed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to attend to."

Adelaide nodded and Loki walked into the palace. As soon as he was inside, he headed straight for the weapons vault. He walked in and stopped at the area where the Destroyer was, summoning it. Loki looked up at the destroyer seriously.

"Ensure my brother does not return." Loki commanded. "Destroy everything."

Afterwards Loki left the weapons vault and headed to the Rainbow Bridge to confront Hiemdall. Loki approached Heimdall, but before he could say anything, Heimdall began speaking.

"Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King." Loki hissed. "And I say, for your act of treason,you are relieved of your duties asGatekeeper, and no longercitizen of Asgard."

"Then I need no longer obey you."

Heimdall raised his sword to attack, but Loki reached out and summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters into his hands. Loki began to turn blue, as he unleashed the power from inside the Casket, shooting ice towards Heimdall. Ice began to cling to Heimdall's body and started to freeze him, but still swung his sword towards Loki. But the blade stopped, just inches from Loki's throat. Feeling satisfied, Loki made the Casket disappear from his hands and his skin faded back to its original color.


	15. Chapter 15: In Danger

From the throne Loki watched and controlled the Destroyer's destruction. Thor and his friend fought back for a while, but suddenly they stopped fighting. Thor began to walk down the street towards the Destroyer, completely defenseless.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry." Thor said, continuing towards the Destroyer. "But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing." Thor stopped directly in from of the Destroyer. "So take mine and end this."

The Destroyer hesitated as Loki thought about what Thor said. It was a tempting offer, but did he really want to _kill_ Thor? Trapping him on Earth and making sure he wouldn't return was one thing, but killing him was definitely a more permanent solution. Loki had made his decision.

The Destroyer back handed Thor, sending him flying as his friends watched helplessly. Seeing Thor land in a crumpled heap and take his last breath as a mortal woman cried over him, the Destroyer turned and began to walk away.

Just then, there was a loud crack. The Destroyer turned to see a cloud of dust and light enveloping the street. Mjolnir suddenly flew out and hit the Destroyer and then flew back into the dust cloud.

The dust cleared to reveal Thor; clad in his full battle armor and holding Mjolnir in his hand.

The Destroyer tried to fire at Thor, but Thor took off straight up into the air as a hurricane of storm clouds and debris formed. As the Destroyer got back on its feet, it looked up at the Thor and was suddenly lifted into the hurricane with him. The Destroyer unleashed it blast multiple times, but Thor dove straight at it, with Mjolnir blocking the blasts. Thor jammed his hammer deep into the Destroyer's faceplate, sending it to the ground and smashing it.

The Destroyer was defeated.

Frustrated, Loki got up from the throne and hastily made his way to Heimdall's observatory where he opened the Bifrost. Laufey and some other Frost Giants emerged.

"Welcome to Asgard." Loki greeted.

Loki led Laufey and a couple of the other Frost Giants across the bridge while two others stayed and guarded the observatory.

In Odin's chambers Frigga sat at Odin's bedside with Adelaide next to her. She hadn't wanted to be a bother to Loki, so she resorted to keeping her mother and father company, just so she had something to do that made her feel useful in some way.

Frigga heard something outside the room and looked towards the door. Adelaide followed her mother's gaze in time to see ice forming over the chamber doors; her eyes widened in fear.

"Adelaide, run!" Frigga commanded as she grabbed a sword.

Adelaide hesitated for a bit; there was nowhere for her to run. She resorted to ducking behind the bed. She was terrified; not just for herself, but for her family. Where was Loki? Was he alright?

Adelaide peeked out from behind the bed quickly and saw two Frost Giants burst in. Frigga swung the sword at them, but only managed to take out one of them before the other swatted her aside angrily. It took all the willpower Adelaide had not to yell out. Laufey entered the room and Adelaide quickly ducked back down.

Laufey approached Odin who was lying helpless on the bed and stood over him, relishing the moment.

"It's said you can still hear and see what transpires around you." Laufey said as he formed an ice blade in his hand. "I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came at the hand of Laufey."

He raised his blade above Odin's body. Suddenly a blast of energy hit him from behind, knocking him away from the bed.

Laufey looked up from where he had fallen and saw Loki standing before him.

"And your death came by the son of Odin." Loki said before raising the spear in his hand and blasting Laufey again, vaporizing him completely.

Loki's eyes scanned the room. He didn't see Adelaide. He just hoped she was somewhere safe from this chaos.

"Loki!" Frigga gasped, getting up from the ground and embracing him. "You saved him!"

"Loki?" Adelaide asked, standing up from behind the bed. Loki didn't seem to notice her.

"I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they've done today." Loki said to Frigga.

"Loki." A booming voice said from the doorway.

Loki and Frigga turned and saw Thor.

"Thor!" Frigga said, happy to see him. She moved over to Thor and hugged him, but Thor's eyes remained fixed on Loki. "I knew you'd return to us."

"Thor!?" Adelaide asked as she walked out from behind the bed, a bit shocked to see him.

At the sound of her voice Loki turned and looked at her, briefly shocked, before turning his attention back to Thor.

"Why don't you tell her and Mother how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor confronted Loki.

"What?" Frigga looked to Loki, alarmed and confused.

"Loki, what is Thor saying?" Adelaide asked as she made her way to Loki.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki lied.

"You're a talented liar, Brother." Thor said. "Always have been."

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."

Loki suddenly raised the spear and fired it at Thor. Thor when flying backwards, smashed through the chamber walls, and plummeted to the palace grounds outside.

Adelaide gasped in shock. She had seen her brothers fight before, but this was different. Something very bad was going on and if there was any truth to Thor's accusations, then it definitely wouldn't end well.

"Brother? What-"

"Stay here, Adelaide," Loki interrupted her; "where you are safe."

Loki turned and left the room. Frigga immediately rushed over to Adelaide and held her in her arms as they watched Loki leave. But even in the comfort of her mother's embrace, Adelaide was still scared and confused.

Loki sped on horseback down the Rainbow Bridge, then quickly dismounted, entered the Observatory, and began to activate it. The blast from the Bifrost began to destroy Jotunheim and the Observatory controls froze into a brilliant tree of ice and light.

Thor entered, looking over to the frozen controls.

"You can't stop it." Loki said. "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

Thor ran up and tried to smash the ice with his hammer, but Loki blasted him away. Thor staggered to his feet again.

"Why have you done this?" He asked.

"To prove to Father that _I_ am the worthy son." Loki answered his voice full of loathing. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race!"

"Why not? And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki taunted with a bit of a smirk, approaching Thor.

"I've changed."

"So have I." Loki swung the back of the spear at Thor, hitting him across the face. "Now fight me."

Loki hit Thor across the face again, this time knocking him to the ground. He wasn't going to let Thor win. If Thor won, then Adelaide would see Loki as a monster. He didn't care if he lost the throne; he just couldn't lose Adelaide's love.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki snapped. "I only wanted to be your equal."

Thor rose to his feet and turned to Loki.

"I will not fight you, Brother." Thor yelled.

"I am not your brother. I never was." Loki hissed. This was the first time he admitted this out loud. He wasn't Thor's brother, but he wasn't Adelaide's brother either. _He wasn't Adelaide's true brother._ A large amount of suppressed emotion welled up inside of him at that thought.

"Loki, this is madness."

"Is it madness? Is it? Is it?" He struggled in vain to keep his emotions under control. His mind kept flashing back to Adelaide's look of fear when he had blasted Thor through the wall. Was this how she would look at him from now on? Would that fearful expression replace the look of admiration that she always had for him? How would she feel knowing her first word was the name of a monster masquerading as the brother she adored the most?

"Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft?" Loki taunted as his eyes began to blur over with tears. He hid his sadness behind a wall of anger. "Don't tell me it was that woman."

Thor didn't answer.

"Oh! It was!" Tears streamed down Loki's face. Thor was ultimately the reason Loki would lose Adelaide, and he wanted Thor to suffer because of it. He swore that he would destroy the person who was most precious to Thor; the one Thor loved most. "Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

That did it.

Loki and Thor rushed at each other. The two battled; Loki unleashed years of repressed rage and jealousy. Thor had no choice but to defend himself against Loki's rage.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Sorry

Thor and Loki battled savagely. Loki tried to fire at him, but Thor jumped into the air with his hammer in from of him, heading straight towards Loki. Thor and Loki crashed through the Observatory dome and landed hard, rolling across the Rainbow Bridge. Loki slipped off the edge of the bridge dangled there.

"Thor!" Loki called out.

Thor got to his feet stepped over to the side of the Bridge. Loki looked up at him desperately.

"Brother, please." Loki pleaded.

Thor reached down to grab his hand, but his hand passed through Loki's and Loki vanished. Thor stared confused for a moment. Just then, the real Loki appeared behind him.

Thor whirled around as Loki jabbed him in the chest with the spear. Thor fell to the ground.

Thor looked up to see Loki illusions appearing one after the other until he was surrounded by Lokis; all of them laughing. The Lokis grinned as they raised their spears, ready to strike him.

"Enough!" Thor yelled. With that, Thor raised his hammer, summoning lightning. A massive bolt struck Mjolnir, and then struck each one of the Lokis. All except one of them disappeared.

The real Loki was sent flying back across the Bridge, knocking his weapon from his grasp.

Thor walked over to Loki who was still lying on his back, clearly in a mild amount of pain.

Loki saw Thor standing over him and prepared for the worst, but Thor simply set his hammer on Loki's chest and walked away. Loki struggled to get up and tried to lift the hammer off of him, but he was pinned to the ground.

Thor tried to figure out a way to stop the Bifrost that was still firing at Jotunheim, but he was at a loss of what to do.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor, with all your strength, and what good does it do you now?" Loki taunted; that being all he could do while pinned to the ground. It seemed that every time he breathed the hammer crushed his chest a little more. It was quickly becoming excruciating and he could actually hear some of his ribs crack from the pressure. "Do you hear me, Brother? There's nothing you can do!"

Thor knew Loki was right. He was powerless to stop the Bifrost. Suddenly Thor extended his hand towards Loki, summoning Mjolnir. The hammer flew into his grasp.

Loki looked at Thor, confused.

Thor raised his hammer in the air struck down upon the bridge, cracking it. Thor continued hitting the bridge repeatedly.

Loki sat up and stared at Thor in shock. Was Thor really going to _destroy_ the bridge?

"What are you doing?" Loki asked.

Thor continued to hit the bridge. Loki had to stop him.

"If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki yelled.

Thor didn't stop.

Loki rose to his feet, grabbing the spear that had flown out of his hand, and ran towards Thor.

"Forgive me, Jane." Thor said, raising his hammer to deliver the final blow to the bridge.

At the same time, Loki lunged at Thor, spear raised ready to stab him through the back.

Thor brought down his hammer and hit, finally breaking the bridge. Both Loki and Thor were thrown back by the force of the blast.

Loki and Thor both fell off the broken end of the bridge. Thor grabbed hold of one end of the spear Loki was holding, while Loki still held the other. They were an instant from falling into the endless abyss below when a powerful hand caught Thor's ankle. Loki looked up, shocked to see Odin.

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it!" Loki yelled, feeling the need to explain himself, and hoping that he had done at least something Odin would approve of. "For you! For all of us!"

Loki searched Odin's face, looking for some kind of approval, but all he saw was disappointment.

"No, Loki." Odin said.

Loki felt his heart sink. Tears pooled in his eyes. He would never be a worthy son. He would always just be stolen relic, a monster.

He could let Odin pull him up onto the bridge, but what good would that do him? The only thing that waits for him is more ridicule. He could handle the look of disappointment from Odin, Thor, and maybe even Frigga. He could handle seeing that. But Adelaide…he couldn't.

Adelaide of course would find out what he really is in some way or another. He didn't want to be there to see how she would look at him. He didn't want to live with the guilt of hurting Adelaide, the only one who ever looked up to him and believed in him. In his mind, it was better for her to believe he's dead, than for her to know what his true parentage was and to fear him because of it.

As his tears began to overflow, he made his final decision. Loki began to loosen his grip.

"Loki, no." Thor said, seeing what he was about to do.

Loki let go, ignoring Thor's panicked yell of "No!"

As Loki fell into the swirling abyss of Bifrost energy, he whispered "I'm sorry." Not to Thor or Odin or anyone else, but to Adelaide. Though she could not hear him and never would again, it at least gave him some closer as he disappeared out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Promise

_**Author's Note: **Sorry this is short as heck, but I cried while writing this one, so I hope you have emotions of steel._

* * *

In the banquet hall a feast was in progress. It was mostly to celebrate Thor's return, but to Adelaide there was nothing worth celebrating. She sat at the table only because she was obligated to. She did not eat. She did not speak. She just sat there with her head down, ignoring the Warriors Three who were recounting their battle with the Destroyer.

Everyone was laughing, while she struggled not to cry. After a while, Thor began to leave. Adelaide felt that she had stayed long enough and if Thor was leaving, then so would she.

She rushed past her mother who was standing near the entrance. She didn't want anyone to try and console her because she couldn't be consoled.

Frigga watched her daughter leave, rushing past Thor in the corridor and disappearing quickly. Her face betrayed the sadness she struggled to conceal. Yes, she worried for Thor, but she worried for Adelaide more.

Sif seemed to notice Frigga's sadness and approached her.

"My Queen, I'm so sorry for your loss." Sif said quietly.

Frigga looked to Thor, who was still in view.

"How is he?" Frigga asked.

"He mourns for his brother." Sif answered. "And…he misses her. The mortal."

There was a moment of silence between them. Sif remembered how quickly Adelaide had rushed from the room.

"Adelaide seems to be doing no better." She said.

"I worry for her…" Frigga said quietly.

Adelaide sat on Loki's bed, reading one of the books he used to read to her when she was a child. The room was dark, but she didn't care.

Memories came flooding back of sitting in the grass as Loki read to her. She wished that this was all a cruel joke and that at any moment Loki would walk into the room, and she would pout a shove him, scolding him for playing such a terrible trick on her. And he would apologize a few times before she finally forgave him and then make him swear never to play any tricks on her again. But that wouldn't happen. He wasn't coming back…

Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the page of the book. Fearing that her tears would smudge the words, she shut the book and just held it tightly to her chest.

"You promised you would never leave me alone, Loki…" She whispered into the dark. "You promised…"


	18. Chapter 18: Missing Loki

**_Author's Note: _**_For all who don't know what happened in my absence, my computer finally died for good, I had to save all my things from it's failing hard drive, I was stuck on my mom's computer, I got my own laptop but it didn't have Microsoft Word so I couldn't open my documents, college started back up, and then I finally got Microsoft Word. Yeah, it was a long and frustrating adventure..._

* * *

Adelaide didn't do much of anything for days. She barely even ate. She spent most of her time locked away in her room, not speaking to anyone. Frigga ended up telling her about Loki's true parentage. That at least gave Adelaide some idea as to why Loki did what he did, but Adelaide was still hurting.

"But why hadn't Loki told me himself?" Adelaide asked. "He has always been able to trust me, so why?"

"He didn't want to lose you." Frigga said gently. "He was afraid that if he told you then you would be afraid of him."

"But that's madness! Frost Giant or not, I would not have loved him any less!"

"I know, Adelaide. I had told him so, but he was still afraid to tell you the truth."

Adelaide wanted to blame herself because she had noticed something was bothering Loki, but she didn't say anything. She wished that she would have been more persistent and asked what he was so preoccupied with, instead of just assuming that it was because he was busy with his new responsibilities.

After a while, Thor figured that he should at least _attempt_ to speak to Adelaide. He knocked on her door; there was no reply, though Thor hadn't really expected one. After a few moments he slowly opened the door. He could see Adelaide in the extremely dim room sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to him.

"Adelaide?" Thor asked.

"Please…just leave me be…" Adelaide muttered coldly, without even turning to face him.

Thor was a bit caught off guard. Not because of Adelaide's cold tone, but because of the fact that Adelaide even spoke to him at all. Shaking off his feeling of shock, Thor walked into Adelaide's room, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Adelaide and sat down next to her. Adelaide turned her head away from him, refusing to acknowledge that he was there.

"Adelaide, it is not good for you to lock yourself away like this." Thor said.

"I do not care what is good for me…" Adelaide sighed.

"I know you are upset, but you should not isolate yourself from the rest of your family. Loki loved you. He would not want to see you so upset."

"His last words to me were about my safety." Adelaide whispered. "I have no doubt that he loved me. It's just…he promised me that he would never leave me alone."

"But you are not alone. Father and Mother are here for you, and so am I."

"What use are you to me?" Adelaide turned to face him. She was pallid and sickly looking; her face void of any emotion but despair. Her eyes were sunken in and it was clear that she had little to no sleep since the incident.

"You act as if Loki was your only brother. Adelaide, I may not have been as close to you as Loki was, but I am still your brother!"

"But you did not care for me as Loki did! You did not teach me how to read, you did not comfort me when I was afraid, and you did not protect me!" Adelaide snapped.

Thor was a bit hurt by Adelaide's comment, but he couldn't deny that her accusations were true. He had not been there for her like Loki was. He had often pushed her away while Loki actually made an effort to include her with whatever they had been doing.

There was a long moment of silence between the two. Thor couldn't think of what else to say to Adelaide. He had come to speak with her in the hope that he could help her get back to who she was before, but he should have known that it was impossible to do. Loki had an important role in Adelaide's life; so much so that she couldn't be herself without him. Who knows how long it would be before Adelaide come out of her grief? It could take years for her to even smile again.

Thor finally accepted that there was nothing more he could do for his little sister and without saying anything more, he quietly got up and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19: A Dream Come True

The next day somebody burst into Adelaide's room.

"Adelaide!"

Adelaide jumped a bit at the sudden noise and whirled around to face the unwelcomed visitor, only to see Thor standing there.

"What do you-" Adelaide was interrupted.

"He's alive!"

"Who? Who is alive?"

"Adelaide, Loki is alive!"

"What?" Adelaide's eyes widened. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

"Loki is alive and he is on Midgard!"

"Migard!? But how!?"

"I do not know, but he needs to be retrieved."

"Thor, the Bifrost is destroyed. How will-"

"Father knows of a way."

Adelaide was having trouble taking in all this. She was happy, but she was also angry. What took so long to find him? Where had Loki been all this time?

"I swear, when I get down there-"

"You aren't going anywhere!" Thor interrupted Adelaide.

"What?" Adelaide asked.

"Father has entrusted me to bring Loki back. You are staying here on Asgard, where you will be safe."

"But Thor-"

"Adelaide, please listen. This is for your safety."

"Since when have you ever cared for my safety?" Adelaide snapped. "Shall I remind you that _you_ were the one who insisted I come with you and Loki to Jotunheim?"

"That was one time!" Thor interjected.

"One time that could have gotten me killed!"

"Adelaide, please. Just stay here. I swear to you, I will bring our brother back alive an unharmed. Just be patient."

Adelaide wanted to argue, but she knew she wouldn't win. She reluctantly sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but at least tell him something for me."

"What would you like me to tell him?" Thor asked.

"Tell him that I miss him and that despite what he had done I still love him. Please?"

"Yes. I will tell him."

"Thank you."

With that Thor left the room, and Adelaide did something he hadn't done in a long while; she smiled. It was a dream come true! Loki was alive, and soon he would be back home in Asgard and then maybe everything could go back to how it was before…


	20. Chapter 20: Too Late To Turn Back

Loki sat in the back of the quinjet. He had just allowed himself to be captured, so he could take out these so-called "Avengers" that were getting in the way of his plans. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and a roar of thunder.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked from the pilot seat.

Loki leaned forward, looking around in concern. He knew exactly where this was coming from.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightening?" Captain America taunted.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied as he looked to the sky. Though he knew what was causing this sudden storm, he hoped he was wrong.

Then there's a crash on top of the quinjet. Something has landed, and that something could seriously cause a major change in Loki's plans.

Everyone looked up, shocked and jolted.

There's another flash of light and Natasha sped up. Captain America ran for his mask, while Iron Man grabbed his helmet and pushed a button opening the ramp of the jet.

"What are you doing?" Captain America asked.

Thor jumped down on the ramp and hit Iron Man away. Loki stared in shock, what was Thor going to do to him? Thor quickly grabbed Loki by the neck and jumped out of the plane.

Thor and Loki crashed down onto a cliff and Thor threw Loki to the ground. Loki groaned in pain.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded.

"I missed you too." Loki laughed.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"You should thank me." Loki said, sitting up. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?"

Thor dropped his hammer and pulled Loki to his feet.

"I thought you dead." Thor said.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did. Our father-"

"Your father." Loki interrupted, pushing Thor's arm away and walking away from him. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness." Loki said, turning to face Thor. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor said, approaching Loki. "No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughed a bit at Thor's comment.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that." Loki said sarcastically. "The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked.

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Loki pushed past Thor and walked away, angry. Nobody thought he was good enough to rule, and he swore he was going to prove everyone wrong.

Thor followed Loki.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about!" Loki snapped, turning back around to face Thor. "I have grown, _Odinson_, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor interrupted, stepping closer to Loki in an authoritative manner. "Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!"

"Not here!" Thor shouted, grabbing Loki roughly by the arm. "Do you know what you have done to our sister!? Do you know how much she has been hurting because of what you have done!?"

"What?" Loki asked.

"Our sister misses you! She wanted me to tell you that she still loves you, despite all that you have done!"

"Adelaide told you this?" Loki was a bit skeptical.

"Yes, she hasn't been the same since you left! She wants you to come back!" Thor shouted, roughly shaking Loki by the arm. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

Loki wasn't sure whether or not he could believe what he was hearing. Was Adelaide really hurting as much as Thor said she was? Did she really miss Loki? Under any other circumstances, this information alone would probably be enough the make Loki go back, but it was too late give up his plans and turn back right now. His own life would be in danger if he did!

Loki laughed a bit, masking any uncomfortable emotions he was experiencing.

"I don't have it." Loki said.

Thor let go of Loki, summoned Mjolnir, and held it up threateningly.

"You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where."

"You listen well, brother-"

Before Thor could finish his sentence, Iron Man flew in, knocking Thor away. Loki stood waiting.

"I'm listening." Loki said.

Loki watched as Thor and Iron Man crashed through the trees to the ground. They stood talking for a moment and soon Thor threw Mjolnir, hitting Iron Man and sending him flying.

Loki smirked from the cliff top, and sat down. He had a feeling that this was going to get interesting.

Loki watched in the distance as Thor and Iron Man fought. It wasn't long until Captain America came in and joined the fight.

Thor leapt up as Captain America raised his shield over his head. When the two connected there was a loud boom and a flash of light. The three were thrown backwards and were many of the trees in the forest surrounding them. As the dust cleared they slowly got to their feet and came together. It seemed as though they finally agreed on something.

In this time, Loki had already formed a plan; he wouldn't take out these "Avengers" on his own, he would have them take out each other for him.


End file.
